Working Hard in Health Land!
by Lintu Hitose
Summary: This is a Hitsugaya/Matsumoto fanfic based off of the Shinigami cup episode 74 I think where Matsumoto takes Hitsugaya to "Shinigami Health Land". rated M. has lemons.


This is a Hitsugaya/Matsumoto fanfic based off of the Shinigami cup (episode 74 I think) where Matsumoto takes Hitsugaya to "Shinigami Health Land".

_**Working hard in Health Land!**_

"Remind me again why we're at 'Shinigami Health Land'?"

"Oh come on, Taichou. We can work on our paperwork while we relax and drink some tea."

The young captain just sighed. _"I have a __**bad**__ feeling about this. She rarely ever does her work."_ Thought Hitsugaya Toshiro as he and his Lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, walked up to check into the Seireitai's largest and most popular onsen.

"Don't worry, Taichou. You'll thank me later." The strawberry-blonde said cheerfully as they got to the check-in counter. They set their piles off paperwork on the counter and ask for a pair of quiet, vacant rooms.

"I'm sorry," replied the lady working the check-in counter, "kids must stay with their guardians."

Hitsugaya just froze in place when he heard what she said. "K…..kid….."

Before he could respond Matsumoto spoke, "Then we'll bath together." She said cheerfully. Hitsugaya's jaw nearly hit the ground before he roared out in usual fashion.

"MATSUMOTO!!!!"

"Come on, Taichou." She said happily picking up her stuff.

"_Tch. Ignored again. What is up with her?"_ Defeated, the Squad 10 Captain grabbed his stuff and followed his lieutenant down the hall.

No sooner had they entered their private room then Matsumoto dumped her paperwork on the nearest table and made a bee line for the changing room, causing her pint-sized captain to grumble in his usual fashion. He could tell that, once again, she wasn't gonna deal with her paperwork. _"How has she been a Lieutenant for so long?"_

Having slipped out of her uniform, Matsumoto slowly waded into the hot spring. She had been planning this little escape for a while, she just never thought she could convince he captain to come with her! _"Deny it all you want, my sweet little captain. I know you have also wanted a get away from your busy life recently."_ She smiled to herself thinking of how long she's been trying to awaken the "Man" in Hitsugaya, only to fail. Now was a prime chance to achieve success. _"Don't worry captain. I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will."_ She snickers to herself. _"Maybe even more."_

The young captain was on his fifth page of paper work when a familiar presence obscured his sight. "Matsumoto……" grumbled the frustrated 10th squad captain, tapping the index finger of his free left hand on the desk in annoyance, till said hand has grabbed…and made to touch soft yet toned skin. The odd sensation confused the currently blind Hitsugaya. "Matsumoto?"

"Mmmmm…..yes captain?" Hitsugaya flinched at the tone in her voice. It was eerily similar to her tone of voice when she was drunk enough to hit on random people, of which he once was. Only, she didn't hic-up between ever other word and her speech wasn't slurred so she had to be sober, which made him even more nervous.

"Matsumoto….what are you doing?"

"Heeheehee….I'll give you a clue." She then slowly guided is hand over her skin, till it touch something soft and slightly wet, and what ever he just touched made her moan. The situation finally clicked in his head and he swiftly broke free of his Lieutenant's grasp and backed against a wall to catch his breath. Abarai, Madarame, Shuuhei, and Captain Kyoraku had all told him that if he was gonna be so much like an adult he might as well get a girl, he just never thought his Lieutenant would 'come on to him like a B***H in heat' as Madarame had so put it once. Hitsugaya tried to shake the memory of that conversation from his mind, only to look up and see Matsumoto, as naked as the day she was born, walking slowly toward him with a cat like grin on her face.

"So, Taichou, have you figured it out yet?" he nodded. "Good." And before he could try and shunpo away, she grabbed him by his captain's haori and pulled him to her, bending down to plant a kiss on his lips. That sealed the deal as the normally icy captain felt himself just melt as her lips met his. When she finally pulled away he had to hold back whimper, has if he was a kid that just had his candy taken from him.

"Do you want more, Taichou?" he nodded again, and in two minutes he was as naked as she was. Matsumoto was actually a bit shocked at what she saw, because for one so young he was built really well. Grinning she traced a slender finger across the bottom of his lips. "Follow me, Taichou." Wiggling her finger at him, she slowly guided him to the hot spring. The water snapped Hitsugaya out of his trance as soon as he put one foot into it, and in a panic he lost his balance, knocked Matsumoto into the water, and then fell in as well.

Popping there heads out of the water, Matsumoto couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous her usually calm captain was about this whole situation. She planned on changing that soon enough as she saw her target climb out of the water and sit on the edge as he tried to catch his breath. Before he could say 'I'm going back inside' Matsumoto was on him, stroking his young manhood. Within seconds he was moaning with her every touch.

"Don't worry, Taichou. I plan to relieve you of all you stress." With those words she wrapped her lips around his aroused manhood. Hitsugaya moaned as Matsumoto Rangiku, his Lieutenant, sucked him off. Sadly his inexperienced showed as he came in her mouth within minutes. Matsumoto gladly swallowed every drop. She smiled at her captain, who sighed and smiled back.

"Alright, Matsumoto, you got me." She let out a squeal of joy and hugged him to her breasts, which is actually what he wanted. As soon as she had brought him between her mounds, as she had done many times before, his tongue lashed out and licked the canyon between her breasts. Matsumoto let out a surprised moan and loosened her grip on him. _"Perfect. Time for a bit of payback for those suffocating hugs."_ Moving quickly he took one of her ample mounds in his mouth while he played with the other one.

"Ooooooh…Taichou…" Matsumoto couldn't help but be happy right now. _"Now if only I could get him to go lower."_ Before she could think of anything, Hitsugaya gave her another surprise as she felt something rub against her nether regions. It seems Hitsugaya already knew what he was doing as he began fingering her pussy. "Ooooohhhh Taichou…that feels so good."

"I'm glad." The strawberry-blonde looked at him, surprised to see a warm smile on his face instead of the usual icy stare. Suddenly he pulled her out of the water and laid her on her back on the ground. She looked up at her captain's teal eyes with confusion on in her eyes. "Don't worry, I figured I should return the favor…before we moved on in your little scheme."

"I guess I'm busted." Giggled Matsumoto. Before she could ask what he was planning on, he answered the question by putting his head between her legs and proceeded to lick at his Lieutenant's pussy. Mastumoto moaned as wave of pleasure flowed through her. "_He is such a fast learner. Oooooh…he is so good at this."_ Then he added two fingers to the mix and that sent her overboard. "Oooooh…Taichou…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…cum!"

As her juices splashed out Hitsugaya licked up as much as he could. When he pulled his fingers out and went to lick them clean, Matsumoto grabbed his hand. She then licked her own juices off her captain's fingers.

After licking both fingers clean, she smiled up at her captain and said, "I love you, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you." The young captain growled back, but then he stopped himself and thought about what she just said, then he mentally smacked himself for worrying about something as trivial as a title and even growling at her during a moment like this. Then he felt something akin to the warmth a fire starting in is heart, and he new it wasn't heartburn. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he planned on saying next. "I love you, too, Matsumoto Rangiku."

"That's Matsumoto-fukutaichou to you." She said in a very Hitsugaya-like manner, shocking the white-haired captain with her snappy comeback. Seizing the moment she grabbed him by the shoulders and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Throwing the rest of his cares away Hitsugaya decided to start some tongue wrestling, and his won. Feeling rather confident and letting instinct take over he positioned himself between the legs off his beautiful Lieutenant, his manhood long revived.

Braking the kissing momentarily, "Are you ready, Matsumoto?"

"I thought you'd never ask." As she rubbed her pussy's lips along his length. With that the 10th squad captain wasted no time in thrusting into her waiting love tunnel, and Matsumoto loved every bit of it. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed through her body as her captain pounded away with everything he had. Hitsugaya then decided to try something else.

"Matsumoto, roll over please."

"But Taichou, you know I can't breath when I lay on my breasts." She whined.

"I mean on your hands and knees."

"Oh." She smiled as she caught onto what her captain was thinking and did as she was told. She decided play with him a bit and wiggled her ass teasingly at him. "Come and get it, Taichou."

Hitsugaya just smiled at her antics and placed his hands on her hips before thrusting back into her pussy.

"OOOOHHH! Hitsugaya-Taichou! It feels so good to have you inside me! Ooooh!"

"OOOH!! Matsumoto!! This is great!"

"Taichou!"

"Matsumoto!"

"Taichou!!"

"TAICHOU!!!"

"MATSUMOTO!!!"

"Taichou! Wake-up! You're drooling on your paperwork!!"

With that Hitsugaya woke with a start. _"Wait…what's going on? Was it all a dream?"_ He looked down and saw that he had, indeed, been drooling all over his paperwork. "Damn it." He then looked to the person standing next to him.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, are you ok?" she grinned a cat-like grin, "You were making all sorts off noises while you were sleeping, were you having a nightmare?"

Hitsugaya sighed and waved a finger at his Lieutenant, meaning 'come closer'. As soon as she leaned in close enough, he grabbed her by the back off her head and planted a big kiss right on her lips. After a few seconds passed he let her go and smiled at her warmly. "You tell me, my love."

Matsumoto just stared wide-eyed at her captain. _"Oh please, if this is a dream, don't let me ever wake up!"_ she then wrapped her arms gently around his neck and returned the kiss with passion.

_**END**_

*Note: This was my first Lemon! :P

This is my Birthday Present to fellow Gaian Lt Matsumoto Rangiku. Happy Birthday, SoaringHellButterfly! XD I Hope you liked it!


End file.
